This disclosure relates to polymer blends, and in particular to high heat polymer blends, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonate is a high-performance plastic with an excellent balance of toughness, strength, optical properties, and heat resistance. However, many new applications have high requirements on thermal properties. For example, applications such as commercial and automotive lighting and headlamp reflectors may require heat capability up to and above 200° C. as well as high transparency.
Some known high heat polycarbonate resins can provide higher glass transition temperatures. But issues with transparency, discoloring, toughness, impact strength, or stress crackling often prevented success.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for high heat polymer blends and articles made from them that are transparent.